Failure
by God Of Symetry
Summary: Having failed to seal Kaguya, Naruto was pushed into a new dimension in the battle. Follow him as he copes with his failure to fulfil the prophecy. Who knows, he might just save this world instead? Godlike!Naruto but Reserved/Calm!Naruto pairing undecided if any. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

He was falling. From the sky. But he could fly? He was too shocked to fly, having just been pushed from one dimension to the next. As he came to terms with the pain of being pushed through and getting further away from the portal, he couldn't fly.  
Just as he started to fly up towards his way back to the previous dimension Kaguya had taken them to, it was more like he had stopped falling really, it closed. He was trapped. Due to shock, he passed out. And returned to plummeting to the ground.

"And having collected the white knight pieces, is Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. Together you are team RWBY (Ruby for anyone who still doesn't know) lead by Ruby Rose" announced Ozpin. He was a man of average height,  
grey hair, wore glasses and a plain outfit with a green scarf.  
It was a shame that before celebrations could take place, a loud crash made everyone divert their attention to the ceiling. Just to watch a teenager fall through it...and then through the stage.  
"Ow." Was all the boy said, his voice carrying from within the hole.  
When he was checked on, he was unconscious, the nurses having deemed it shock as there was no injuries or even scars anywhere to be seen. Though his clothing had been ruined.

"Where am I?" Surprisingly he didn't sound very groggy, he sounded fine.  
"You're at my school. Beacon Academy, we train hunters." Said the grey haired man as he sipped his coffee.  
"Riiiight. Say I don't know what a hunter is, try again?" The teen asked unsure. Ok, things were weird. Last he remembered he was fighting Kaguya with Sasuke and suddenly he's waking up in a comfy bed with a Kakashi wanna-be telling him he was at  
school. Something was wrong.  
 **"You were pushed into a new dimension, rember?"** Said a deep voice wishing the teen's head.  
'Oh yeah. Thanks Kurama.' He thought quickly before addressing the man, having been tired of the confused look on his face. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a skilled fighter, a shinobi even, and I'm 16. I don't know where I am or how I got here or  
anything other than the basics about me as a person. Could you please help me?" He lied expertly.  
'He's not telling me the whole truth?' "Amnesia? Odd. Oh well, you may come to school here if you pass the entrance exam some students opted to take, you can't get in any other way seeing as you don't know if you went to school. Today is October 10th,  
if you were unaware. I'll let you take the test when you are ready." And with that, the odd man left.  
"I'm a 17 now." He whispered, not expecting anyone to hear. He didn't know a certain teacher didn't trust him and was currently spying on him.  
Glynda didn't trust this strange boy. He fell from the sky. That's not normal, right? She wanted to see what he was like when he thought no one was around. But as soon as Ozpin left the room, he just kind of, broke? He just sat there, staring at his  
dirty palms with tears streaming down his cheeks and dripping on his hands.  
"I couldn't do it" he whispered. Now she was even more intrigued.  
"You fight a war and find out you missed your birthday. At least I got to meet dad again. But Orochimaru probably got caught in tsuki no me, which means dad is dead again. FUCK!" He screamed at the end. She understood nothing he said. War? Birthday?  
Meet dad? Dead again? Nothing he said made sense. " **Your sensory skills have slipped**." Stated the fox, smirking at his host's failure to notice the spy. But Kurama knew they held no ill intent.  
Quickly collecting himself, he spoke. "You can come out now, I'm sorry I didn't notice you earlier." He smiled. It was more of a foxy grin, but it was painfully, obviously fake.  
"I don't understand what you were talking about. Tell me your story. You lied to Ozpin, but it seems that you doubted he'd believe you?" She said more than asked. She was good at reading people.  
"That obvious? That's probably why I was never sent on infiltration missions. Well it all started 17 years ago, in a dimension similar to this..." And as he told his tale, she asked questions here and there, giving his best to help her understand.  
"So you were given god like powers to save humanity, defeat a goddess and defeat someone who you cared for but wanted to kill you?" She asked disbelievingly, but she believed it. His eyes gave away the amount he'd suffered. Eyes of a war veteran,  
eyes which had seen despair.  
"I never defeated her nor got the chance to face Sasuke. I never got to tell Hinata how I felt. I never got to make Ero-Sennin proud. Wait a fucking minute!" He suddenly exclaimed after complaining. He suddenly bit his thumb to draw blood, ram through  
hand signs and slammed his hand down.  
"Naruto-chan, where are we? What happened to the war? Did you win? Kichi-chan was telling us that you fought the Jyuubi." Said a small green toad in a brown cloak with grey hair and a small cane. His name was Fukasaku.  
Glynda watched the exchange as she watched her fellow blond cry as he explained the situation to the small toad.  
"You tried your best to fulfil the prophecy, Naruto-chan. It's ok. Good luck on your new journey here. Knowing how powerful you are, you shouldn't need us. But keep in touch, ok?" With that said, Fukusaku dispersed in a puff of smoke. Glynda left  
to tell Ozpin the new information.  
"Wait, don't go. I have a question!" Was all that needed to be said to get Glynda to halt. She looked at him with her eyebrow raised, silently telling him to ask away. "So I have to go to school?" She nodded. "Not again!" He yelled with anime style  
tears falling. To which she sweat dropped.

After the ordeal was over, Naruto only had one thought.  
"I need to find me some ramen."

So this is my first fic, don't flame me. Flames will be ignored, constructive criticism is appreciated. Not sure about the rating, gone with T for now.I plan to continue this story, liked or not. Because I hate starting a story to find that  
it stops being updated, at least finish it first. That's all for now, I guess. I'm out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto had forcefully left the hospital, having left a shadow clone in the nurse's care. Meanwhile, he was looking for ramen. Wandering through the halls aimlessly, he caught a glimpse of the clock and saw it was early morning. Noting that breakfast would  
still be being served, he attempted to find it.

Having had enough of being lost, and no one being around due to how early it was, he had decided to try sensing for people. He didn't have time to go into sage mode so he tried emotion sensing. He wasn't getting much, most people were asleep and thus  
emotion was harderk to read. But he noticed a large amount of frustration and three lots of happiness. Odd. He decided he'd find them and ask for directions. He didn't know that he'd come to regret that action.  
Upon reaching the door to their room, he took note of how loud they were. The noise wasn't comprehendible. Taking a calming breath, which even he found odd, he knocked on the door gently but loudly. Why was he unnerved by the sudden silence? He was Naruto  
Uzu-fucking-maki! He wasn't afraid of anything! Except ghosts. But nothing else!  
As the door creaked open slowly, a short girl with black hair with red tips appeared.  
"Hello? Can I help you? Were we being to loud? I'm sorry, we'll keep it down." She said very quickly. If he hadn't been used to Lee and Gai, it wouldn't have made sense.  
"It's fine?" He asked confused, then grinned at her. "I'm just lost, I wanted to find somewhere to eat. Could you give me directions?" He asked as politely as he could.  
"No manners, he didn't even say please." Came a rude voice, it came from a girl with light blue, ice like hair. "Why should we help him? We're busy here." She continued.  
"If you need help with whatever you're doing, I could give you a hand? And then you could give me my directions. Sound fair, ice queen?" He smirked. Yang looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
"You think you could make bunk beds for us?" He grinned back.  
"Easy." He went into Asura mode and made a large chakra hand come out of his chest and lift one bed until it was hovering about the other. He used the truth seeking balls to keep it aloft whilst he looked for something he could use.  
"You won't need all these bookshelves, right? I can break it in half?" He asked hesitantly. Before Weiss could respond with a rant about respect for school property and not assume they wouldn't read, Blake answered his question.  
"Use as much a you need, no more." She answered as she opened up her book.  
"Ok then, what kind of books do you read?" He asked, just trying to make conversation.  
"Last I checked, she was reading a book about a guy with two souls inside him fighting for dominance." Answered Yang.  
"I know the feeling. I bet he's going to realise that he doesn't need to fight the other soul, just accept it. That's how I won." But before they could question it, he announce he had finished the first bunk bed.  
"Wow, you did it with only your bare hands. And the glow-y hands." Said Ruby in awe.  
"Thanks. If I hold up the bed, do you think you could fasten them together the same way I did the other one?" At that, Yang and Blake worked together to help the stranger.  
"Now, how about some ramen." Naruto said eagerly.  
"Aren't you the boy who fell through the ceiling yesterday? You have the same hair and you were glowing golden just a moment ago. Exactly the same as the odd boy that fell."  
Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "that's me, name's Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you guys."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note- I'd like to thank those that reviewed. I tried a lot harder to make this chapter better. About the contradictions, in my head they were justified but I guess I should have made things clear. I might go back to it one day. But I really appreciatethe help.**  
 **  
**

 **-**

 ****

Failure. Chapter 3

After introductions were done, the group of five made their way to the cafeteria.  
"What's so good about ramen anyway? It's not that good, just cheap noodles." Was all that could be said after they found out the blonde boy wanted. He'd helped them builds bunk beds, for noodles. Odd.  
"I just really like ramen." Was all he argued. Nothing more was really needed. Not how cheap it was, or how it's was all he was allowed to eat as a child or how kind the Ichiraku's were. The girls didn't need to know all that, it was in the past anyway.  
"Does the school even do ramen?" Asked Ruby. With a thoughtful look. 'Maybe I should look for other foods than just cookies.'  
"Can you even afford to eat anywhere but here? You don't look like you can afford more than one pair of clothes." Commented Weiss. Everyone but Naruto looked shocked. How could she be so rude? Sure, he did look homeless. But still.  
'That came out wrong. I'm not a people person.'  
Weiss thought, pretending she meant what she said.  
Naruto glanced at Weiss, before he rummaged through the pouch on his hip.  
"Nope." Was all he said. Seeing the looks on their faces, telling him to elaborate. "I have no money. And I only have these clothes." They all looked shocked, again. Why was he so calm about that? That's not normal.  
"Ask for school uniform, you don't have to pay for it." Said Blake, not looking up from her book.  
"No, I'll buy you clothes." Said Weiss. No one but Naruto knew that she was trying to make up for her harsh comment. The others looked worried for her health.  
"Rubes, is Weiss feeling ok? You're her partner, check her temperature."  
Whispered Yang.  
Ignoring Yang, Ruby decided to ask more questions. "Do you have a weapon then, Naruto?"  
All he did was pull out shuriken, kunai, ninja wire and pieces of paper. With a small fox like grin.  
"So no then, just random crap." Said Yang, not realising how dangerous these weapons could be in the right hands.  
"So you don't just have one weapon? I'll make you one! You use knives...trench knives, butterfly knives, daggers? Tell me what you'd like! I'll make it super cool, like my baby!" Cried Ruby.  
Naruto having never seen nor heard about Crescent Rose, thought she made a doll or something. Until he saw the weapon behind her as she was jumping up and down in excitement.  
"I know how to wield trench knives." He suggested, thinking about Asuma and Shikamaru. He allowed a small smile to appear on his face, rather than his usual grin.  
"So what do you want them to turn into? Pistols? Machine pistols? Tiny shotguns? Ooh, ooh. When you put them together, they become a sniper?" Ruby shot out more ideas. Yang was used to the weapon fetish, and was able to ignore it easily. Weiss was  
trying to find a way to apologise to Naruto, and thus wasn't listening. Blake was reading her book. So Naruto was the only one to suffer the effects of the rapid fire suggestions. He stared at her while. It's was getting awkward.  
"What? I don't understand." Was all he said. They all face faulted. 'What is she talking about?'  
 **"I DUNNO, MUST BE SOME KIND OF WEAPON. BUT IT SEEMS THEY'RE COMMON HERE."** Kurama threw in his two cents.  
'I'm still not going to conform, I won't use those.' And thus he asked "can they turn into something that isn't another weapon?" Ruby thought and stroked her chin.  
"I guess, but it'd take longer to make. What did you have in mind?"  
Naruto gave a grin. "Well..."

After helping Ruby design his weapon, he found Glynda. She took him to where he'd take his entrance exam. Team RWBY came with him for support. They couldn't go in with him. As the doors closed, they gave one final cheer of encouragement. "Kick butt!",  
"Do well.", "highlight your strengths!" And "don't die!"  
After the doors were closed, yang was already bored. "How long do these things last?"  
"Depends. It took me 20 minutes." Weiss boasted. Average students took 30 minutes.  
"Ugh. Boring." Yang rolled her eyes. But only a minute had passed, and the doors opened again. Out walked Naruto, no notable injuries. The only differences was he was carrying the school uniform.  
"That was fast, hope you last longer in...other confrontations." Said yang with a smirk. She loved dirty jokes, and loved to tease people. He just smirked at her.  
"How did you finish that so quickly?!" Screamed Weiss. Naruto stood there for a moment, cleaned his ear with his little finger. Observed it, then looked to Weiss.  
"It was easy." He almost laughed at her, she looked ready to pass out. "Since I go to school here now, I need a room. But there aren't any left. He said I can join a team of my choosing, and room with them. And I only know you four. Can I join your  
team?"

Weiss said no, Blake said she didn't care, Yang said yes and Ruby said that it ok. He now had a team. "Can i get new clothes now?"

\- IN VALE -

"No orange." They were in a small clothing store.  
"Why not?" Came a simple reply. He liked orange. Cutting down how much orange he wore was ok, but he had to wear at a little bit.  
"It's hideous. Why do you want it?" He picked out an outfit and went into a changing room. He came out wearing his sandals, with black skinny jeans tucked into them. **(Not the stupidly skinny ones though.)** with a black t shirt on with an orange  
hoodie over it.  
"Much better." Yang complimented with a thumbs up. "But where's your symbol? We all wear ours. You had those swirls, right? On your jacket you had two."  
"Ones a village symbol, everybody of a certain rank in the military wore them. I dunno why I wore them, the old man always had them added to my clothes for me. And the one on my arm is my clan symbol, I guess. I dunno how I came into possession of  
it, I was the only survivor. But I like it." He told them.  
"Sorry I asked." Said Yang with a down look. But Naruto just shrugged it off. He had long since come to terms with having no family to raise him, having already met his parents.  
"So how's my weapon, Ruby?" He tried changing the topic.  
The girl suddenly perked up, forgetting the depressing conversation.  
"I'll finish it now, wanna come?" She asked excitedly, giving him large puppy dog eyes.  
"Why can I never say no to those damn puppy dog eyes?" He muttered to himself.  
With that said, the two of them made their way to another shop as the other 3 went back to beacon.

\- two hours later, at Beacon -

Naruto and Ruby walked back into their room, the other three members of their team looked towards them expectantly. It was obvious they were looking for Naruto's weapon.  
"So where's your weapon?" Asked Yang, having had enough of the awkward silence.  
"Can't you guess?" Asked Naruto, he just wanted to mess with yang at this point.  
"I don't mean THAT kind of weapon!" She yelled and teased at the same time. All he did was put his middle fingers up at her. Then she noticed it, and grinned.  
"But in seriousness, where's your weapon?" Asked Weiss. She'd had enough of Yang's antics for the time being.  
He put his middle fingers up at her next. "It was a simple question, you didn't have to be rude."  
"Look at his hands, anything different?" Asked Blake.  
Weiss squinted, then she saw it. Two metallic silver rings with beige spirals on display, one on each middle finger.  
"So? You got rings, where's your weapon?" She asked.  
Then they suddenly turned into a pair of trench knives. **(Think of Asuma's)** then he turned them back to being rings.  
"I like the inventive way of wearing your symbol, and you can take your weapon anywhere inconspicuously. I can two." Said Yang, impressed with the idea. Then she had a though,  
"Where are you going to sleep, Naruto?"  
Everyone but Naruto paled. There wasn't anywhere to put another bed, realistically. Naruto pulled a scroll out of his pouch, unrolled it, unsealed a sleeping bag and then laid it down on the floor in the corner of the room.  
"No." Was all Ruby said. She moved her stuff off of her bed.  
"Me and yang will share, we have done before." And climbed onto Yang's bed.  
"Thanks." And in one leap, he was on his new bed. And the room slowly went to sleep.

-Next day-

It was the team's first class. They got dressed in their uniforms. Blake still wore her bow, Yang kept her gloves and Ruby wore her hood. So he wore his headband, rings and sandals. If they could modify the uniform, so could he.  
They were in Professor Port's class. He never did well in the academy, and had grow a strong dislike for school. So he was bored. He was half asleep. Ruby was doing terrible drawing. Yang was also sleeping or laughing at Ruby.  
Blake was pretending to take notes. And Weiss was fuming at her team. They were childish.  
"Do any of you think you display all the qualities?" Port asked the class.  
"I do!" Screamed Weiss. She quickly left to change and get her weapon. She came back to fight a Boarbatusk. **(Not sure I spelled that right.)** She tried to fight against it, but it was obvious that her thoughts were clouded by rage. Ruby  
continued to try to cheer her on and give her advice. But it only served to make it worse. She defeated her opponent clumsily, then stormed out of the class as the bell rang.  
Naruto went with Ruby to talk to Weiss. She had a good moan. And stormed off yet again.  
"Do you think Ozpin made a mistake?" Ruby asked Naruto, she looked very hurt by the older girl's words.  
"I highly doubt it. But if you don't believe me, ask him yourself. I'm gonna talk to Weiss." He made his leave and left Ruby to talk to Ozpin, who had walked up behind her.

He quickly caught up to Weiss and saw her talking to Port. He knew that he didn't have to talk to her. Port was boring, not an idiot.  
Time to get some ramen.

 **Authors note- I also want to say that my schedule has gone to shit. So I probably won't upload regularly. But again, thank you for reading. I'm out.**

 **  
**

 ****


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I'd like to quickly thank those who review and all those following and favouriting. Though one small complaint. 'YuukiAsuna-Chan' - your review was a waste of both of our time. Next time you review a story, don't waste any time with a useless comment like that. Give real critism.**  
 **  
**

 **-**

 ****

Failure. Chapter 4

Jaune wasn't the best fighter. It was obvious to everyone. He was running low on aura quickly. Naruto would jump in if it wasn't safe, but it'd probably damage his pride. As Cardin went to smash Jaune's skull to pieces with his mace, Naruto sent  
a look to Glynda. She saw it.  
"I think that's enough, Mr. Winchester. Mr Arc, try checking your scroll during battle..." But Naruto stopped paying attention to what she was saying. He was paying attention to Jaune. He seemed off, not acting himself.

Naruto was scarfing down his 6th bowl of ramen, listening to such an entertaining story.  
"It was the middle of the night-"  
"It was mid day." Ren corrected.  
"-There was a dozen of them-"  
"Only 2" Ren corrected again, holding up 2 fingers.  
"-massive Ursas!"  
"They were beowolves." Ren continued to correct the story, going from stoic to bored.  
"Then we killed them all, after breaking their legs, and made Ursa skin boots!" Nora finally finished with a maniacal laugh. She and Naruto high fived about her awsomeness.  
"She's been having this dream for weeks- what are you doing?" Ren cut himself off, questioning Naruto. He was pulling out a kunai and tying ninja wire around the loop at the end of the handle. Everyone now aware of his actions, looked confused.  
Suddenly, he threw it across the hall. Hitting Cardin dead in the centre of his chest plate. He gave it time, allowing Cardin to let go of the Faunus girl he was harassing and look at him. He pulled him towards the table that teams RWBY and JNPR  
were sat at. He smashed into various tables on the way there.  
"If I ever see you do some stupid shit like that again, I will end you and your entire team in one second. Got it, dick-cheese?!" Naruto practically spat at the racist, knight themed teen. He was currently so enraged that his eyes were red with  
slitted pupils and hit whiskers were thicker. Nobody noticed the animalistic claws or fangs.  
Cardin felt as if he was staring the shinigami in the face. Blake's sensitive nose could smell urine, he was about to piss hisself.  
"U-u-understood." He stuttered out.  
"Now leave." Naruto ordered as he ripped the kunai from the other boys chest.  
Cardin quickly scampered away.  
"...damn. That was badass." Yang breathed out.  
"What was that about?" Asked Weiss, having missed what Cardin was doing.  
"He was bullying the girl with the rabbit ears. People like that make me sick, I hate bullies."  
The group was pretty surprised, they'd never seen him like this.  
He then got up, and started to leave.  
"Where are you going?!"  
Called Ruby.  
"To check of the poor girl."

"You ok?" He called as he jogged to catch up with her.  
"Hm?" She asked as she turned around slightly.  
"Cardin was being a douche, you ok?" He explained.  
"Yes, I- I'm fine. S-so-someone stopped him." She stuttered.  
'Not the most confident.'  
"I'm the one that stopped him."  
"O-oh. Ok. Thank y-you." She said and bowed her head slightly.  
'She so timid. Just like...HINATA!' He just now saw the similarities.  
"You're welcome. See ya." He quickly said and suddenly disappeared.  
He didn't want anyone to see his calm mask break. So he went to the roof of Ozpin's tower to be alone and get himself together.  
 **"I understandyou'reupset, but why not open up to your new friends? You wouldn't need to hide up on the roof."**

'Shut it, fuzzball. They wouldn't understand. They live in a time of peace. Not war.'  
 **"So? They are doing what you did at age8. Training to be ready for a possible war."**

'Not the point. They haven't experienced war. Slaughter. I don't want them to.'  
 **"Whatever. Not my problem. Can you make a clone for me to take control of? I want to slaughter some of those Grimm creatures, it's satisfying."**

"Fine, whatever. Just don't let anyone see you. I'll get into deep shit. Thanks for trying buddy." With that he said, he made a clone. It went into Kurama mode. But it's eyes were red instead of gold. It was Kurama in control. As the fox went  
to leap off the roof. But Naruto grabbed him into a hug. "I'm glad you're here with me, Kurama. You've always been there. Thanks buddy."  
 **"I know, will be fine. See you later."** With that, he jumped from the roof into the the Emerald Forest.

-One Week Later-

Naruto was called into see Ozpin. He wasn't sure why, but had a feeling it was either his down attitude or Kurama had gotten caught. He got in there and saw Glynda glaring at him.  
Keeping a calm face, he asked "why was I called here?" Getting straight to business. Ozpin slurped his coffee. "We've been getting reports. A fox like creature killing Grim in the Emerald forest."  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
Glynda gave a harsh glare, "because it glows the same colour you did when you first got here."  
"So you noticed that? Ok. I know of the fox. What about it?"  
"What is it?" Ozpin asked after a loud slurp.  
"Kurama. He's a nine tailed demon fox. He was sealed inside me the night of my birth. I gave him free reign of one of my clones. If he were to start doing something dangerous, I'd dispel the clone." Glynda looked furious.  
"How could you be foolish enough to allows demon to roam free?! Detention." She screamed.  
"Me and Kurama have been together all my life and we're good friends. He's saved my life plenty of times. I trust him to kill a couple of the weak ass grim." Naruto said calmly, cleaning his ear out with his little finger.

After clearing everything up, he took a slow walk back to his room. No point rushing back, the girls were probably getting ready for bed. He didn't want to get his arse kicked by a group of girls again. As he made it to the room, he saw Ruby saying  
goodnight to Jaune. The other blonde was still sat on the floor.  
"Yo." Said Naruto with a Kakashi like wave. As Jaune looked up, Naruto sat down next to him.  
"Hi, Naruto." Jaune said. He wondered why Naruto bothered to talk to him this late at night.  
"I heard some of what Ruby said." Naruto told him, Jaune looked at him with minor amounts of surprise. "I've never been a leader myself. But my dream was to one day be the leader of my village. I later got to understand the world and tried to  
help people. I tried to be a leader. I've learned that not everything is about you. And yet, everything is about you. You need to set standards, you need to keep them safe and you need to support them. You just need to trust them. I'm sure  
you'll be a great leader. Maybe not now, but later. Good luck." With that out of the way, he entered the room.

\- Inside the Room-

As soon as he closed the door, he could feel four glares on his back.  
"Yes?" He asked, slowly turning around.  
"Why have you been so distant?" Was Yang's question. Simple and straight to the point.  
"I've just processed some information. It's not nice either. So I'm just sad is all. I just need time to grieve." He told them. He told the truth without revealing anything.  
"You know you can talk to us, right?" Blake told him.  
'Like you tell us about yourself?' He thought to himself. 'I'll keep that question to myself.'  
"I know. I'll tell you guys when I'm ready." He told them.

-Field trip -

"Blah blah blah, blah blah blah." Was all Naruto heard coming from Goodwitch. He was bored and would be taking a snooze in a tree.  
One power nap later, Kurama woke him up about a friend being stupid. He looked over the group of friends below him. Jaune was unaccounted for. He quickly went into sage mode to search for him. He was with that wanna be knight. He looked at them  
and saw Cardin telling Jaune to do something and then pointing towards him. Then Jaune raised a jar of the sap stuff. Cardin wanted Jaune to prank Naruto. Naruto pulled out a kunai, and threw it loop end first. It hit the jar out of Jaune's  
hand. The jar flew behind Jaune and hit Cardin in the chest. There was a small fight. Naruto would help if things got out of hand, but Jaune wasn't worried so neither was he. Some stuff happened and Jaune fought an Ursa. Pyrrha was going to  
move Jaune's shield for him with her semblance. But Naruto had a better idea.  
"Jaune, lift your shield to block the swipe before you attack. You'll be inside its defence." He called. And Jaune did all the work himself.  
"Thanks!" Called Jaune.  
Naruto pretended to walk away. But was listening to what Jaune said to Cardin. He had taken in his words of advice.

 **A/N- I started this chapter at like 20:00, it's now 01:27. So I hope you guys tell me if it's better and keep telling, me how to improve. I'm out.**

 ****


	5. My thoughts

I just wrote a bullshit long...thing? about my thoughts on this story. Then I thought "they don't care."  
So I'm gonna shorten it. '2n2kas' I appreciate your review. Like, really, thank you. That chapter idea is going to be difficult. I want to find something creative and original.  
But I like 'fairy tail dragon slayer', they have written some really good Naruto RWBY crossovers. So I like the idea of more chapters about scenes we don't see in the anime, I just find it hard is all. But I'll try my best. I think the majority  
of RWBY is filler. Like, it's all about character development. No fighting or plot points, sorry. So I'm gonna try and take your advice, in short.

I think this type of story is really difficult, dueto the originality needed. You need to invent a lot of it. So I'm going to try a new story a long side this one. But I'm best with Naruto based stuff. I basically remember the entire story. So probably  
a Naruto story. No crossovers for this one. So I'll try to make that one better than this. Well, I plan to make the newer chapters of this better too.

AndGuest- your flame was shit. Like, you helped me. You told me what was bad about the story, so now I know where I should try to improve. That's not a flame. A flame is a pointless comment like 'kill yourself your story is shit." See? Not helpful.  
But thanks anyway

But anyway, keep telling me what you think and how to improve and I'll keep trying my best. I guess I'm out.


	6. Notice

I'm going on holiday for 2 weeks, so I won't have wifi. No wifi in the hotel I'm staying in. I wanted to have a chapter out before I go. But I don't. It's at the same standard as the other chapters, and I want it to be better than that. So I want to have  
at least 1 or 2chapters done by the time I get back.  
Just thought I'd keep you posted. I'm out.


End file.
